Reflections
by Quick-Demon
Summary: After the fight in the Race Garage in the game Jak and Kiera realize their feelings for each other. Awwww Sequel to Poisonous lies but can be read as a stand alone. J x K


Title: Reflections

Author: Quick-demon

Disclaimers: I don't own anything but this 'fic and my pet rock... assuming that I have one.

Rating: PG-13 (very low level course language)

Genre: General, Romance

Game: Jak II. After Jak and Kiera fight in the Race Garage.

Summery: Jak and Kiera reflect on the argument they had in the garage and realize their mistakes and love they have for each other. Awwww....

Sequel to: Poisonous lies. You can still understand if you don't read my previous story but it's more understandable if you read it.

* * *

**Kiera**

I turned away when Jak glanced at me. I was still mad at him despite the celebrations of Daxter's victory at the races. Getting the message I saw him walk off from the corner of my eye. I was glad he was gone but apart of me wished he'd stay.

"I'll have to get going" Tess said casually, "If I don't get back to work Krew might get suspicious"

"Sure. Go ahead" I shrugged

She looked at me for a moment then started to leave.

"See you later then"

"Yeah, bye"

I sighed. Why do I feel bad? I picked up the silver cup and and placed it on the shelf with all the others. Maybe I never fought with Jak before. _That's because Jak was the quiet, friendly cute boy in the village._

I shook my head and separated the curtain to the 'secret vehicle project'. I had a lot of work to do. The vehicle was the Rift Rider we came here with. I have a good photographic memory; also I brought lots of notes with me through the Rift whilst testing it. Soon as I finish this thing the sooner I can go home and everything can be back to normal.

_Everything wont be normal because Jak is different._

I shoved the thought away and opened my tool box. I pulled out a few things and set off to work. I'm good at fixing and building things. I take after my mother, she always had a nack and a passion for mechanics. I smiled in memory of my mother. I set to work on the engine.

Well the internal thruster needs to be connected to the outer helix to, according to the calculations, give the engine strength to move through the Rift. I start moving a few engine pieces to fix it to my calculations. This was like child's play to me now. I built so many racecars and other gadgets that building had become second nature to me. I started to engross myself, forgetting the world around me. I wanted to forget the situation that had just passed.

* * *

**Jak**

Why does she have to be so… insensitive? I thought as I hopped onto a parked Zoomer. _Insensitive? _Man! Since when do I use that word?

I twisted the handle and the machine roared in response accelerating forward speeding out of the Stadium area and into the city. I rode fast and hard. I wanted to leave all my cares behind in the rushing wind. Just relax and in this moment of space and have no responsibilities, no reliabilities I just want to be me. Just me.

My yellow florescent hair whipped about in the wind as I turned another corner to enter into the agricultural area. I dared to close my eyes for a few seconds then opened them back up to swerve away from another vehicle. I growled as I realized I wanted to find some inner peace. Somewhere I could be content with myself but while my hatred still burns and being fuelled by the Dark Eco I'll never be at peace.

_And Kiera will never love you again._

I rammed the engine into full speed determined to leave all thoughts of _her_ behind. I dodged vehicles through the messy crowd and tried to avoid people on the ground when I changed the driving height.

"Hey Jak? Are we being chased or something?" Daxter asked his voice close to my ear

I slowed a bit as I realized that I was going faster than normal.

"No Dax" I murmured

"Don't tell me your eager to do another mission?" Daxter exclaimed

"Nah" I smiled

"Oh good. So why the rush?" Daxter asked

"Oh, I don't know. Just felt like it" Jak shrugged hopping Daxter wouldn't catch on to what I was really feeling

"Oh..." Daxter trailed

Nothing more was said. My mind kept wondering to the situation at the garage. I tried to force it away, bury it. Why should I care? Its her problem if she has a problem with me! I don't care!

_But you do care._

I growled as my grip on the handlebars tightened. I wasn't aware that I had increased speed again until Daxter made a sarcastic comment: "What are you trying to do? Brake the fastest speed record for Zoomers?"

I slowed and mumbled an apology. Daxter looked at me carefully. I knew he was on to me, he's not stupid, nor ignorant. He probably had an idea but thank Mar that he didn't ask me anything.

I neared South Town where the Port is. I was glad that I didn't hit any Krimson Guards. I wasn't in the mood to play cat and mouse with them. I just want to do what ever Krew wants me to do and collect any upgrades or mods. I dashed through the Port and approached the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon.

* * *

**Kiera**

_"Didn't you hear?" Erol asked, his volume went low_

_ "Here what?" I asked puzzled_

_ Erol leaned across the table. I followed his action. Erol looked around to see anyone was hearing and looking around the empty room. Then he looked at me straight in the eye._

_ "He killed many of my men. A feat that is not easily achieved" he told me, "Those who survived came back with stories that he can turn into a monster"_

_ I laughed as if it was a big joke, "Jak? No way…"_

_ "He's been altered with Dark Eco and every time he gets angry and changes into this monster" Erol slid a photo across the table_

_I looked at it. I gasped as a black murky eyes staring right at me, with its mouth snarled in a growl, horns stood out from his wild wisp hair even its skin was a light purple. I didn't want to believe, I couldn't believe... his face was broad and rugged like...Jak._

I wiped the sweat from my forehead. Also hopefully wipe the memory from my mind. Erol was sweet to take me out but I wish I never saw Jak... like that. I've always wonder if it was true and when I heard other civilians talking about--the monster-- and describe Jak... I had to face reality.

Why did Jak change? I didn't want him to change! I wanted him to be the boy I fell in love with. His innocent and sweet smile that sent me melting to my knees... now he's this monster...

_You're scared. Scared that he'll never be the same again._

I grabbed a spanner from the toolbox and jammed it into a bolt on the machine. I started to tighten it up, more harder then I intended. I'm not scared, just angry that he is so tough and 'manly' now. Angry that he has that bitch Ashelin charming him to her side, because she's just like him... tough, rigorous, strong, gun wielding...nothing like me.

I jammed the bolt harder and harder almost slamming it with each turn. I was upset. It's not my fault that I'm not tough, rigorous, military type of person. If he likes that kind of person now, why should I interfere? He's changed for two Mar forsaken years and he probably needs someone like that, not an over sensitive, possessive girl that couldn't shoot herself out of a wet paper bag...like me.

I finally stopped as anger was replaced with sorrow. Tears started to come. I fought them fiercely back.

Pull yourself together! This isn't you! Crying won't solve anything! Why was I crying? Why am I so upset that Jak likes Ashelin more than me?

_Because you love him._

I huffed in amusement and started work on another section of the Rider. Tweaking the tools in the way I intended. Struggling to loose myself in work.

* * *

**Jak**

I hopped on the Zoomer and the race began. Krew wanted my to throw the First Class Race to Erol. As if I would give up to him just because Krew said so. What I didn't realize Erol was also in the bar. He challenge me to a race. I know he feels threatened by me and is trying to get on to Kiera. I don't care how I feel about her at the moment but I'll die before I let Erol try to get on to her!

I passed through accelerator rings with ease. I was determined to beat this sleaze bag, just to hurt his ever-growing ego and arrogance. I hated him as much as the Baron. He was there, watching me suffer and practically smiled with utter glee.

I hate him. I wish that Kiera could see him for what he really is! Why is she so blind? Why doesn't she believe me?

_Because Erol is a 'normal' person and you're a Dark Eco monster._

I growled as Erol bumped me as he went past. I jammed the hand pedal and accelerated further. Anger was seeping into my determination. I maybe a 'monster' but deep down I haven't changed much. I'm still me...well I think I am. I passed Erol and made a sharp turn into the north part of the city. Erol wasn't far behind, I could feel him close behind, ready to take over if I make one mistake.

Wind start to sting my eyes as I hit the waterway. I turned sharply feeling Daxter jerking, holding onto me desperately. I made a quiet apology to him. I head up the ramp and out of the waterway. Turning this way and that, had to slow a little to make a sharp turn before returning back to a separate waterway.

My heart was racing, adrenalin in my blood and sweet victory in my grasp. Erol came up beside me probably determine, as I am to leave each other lying in each other's wake. I wasn't going to lose. Not only for myself... but also strangely for Kiera. Maybe because I felt betrayed that Kiera didn't believe me and I need her to see Erol for the bastard he really is.

Up the ramp and through the entry of the Stadium we came. Almost to the finish, almost to victory, almost.... Erol gained a few extra centimetres ahead of my Zoomer. I leaned forward as I twisted the handle pedal further than it physically could and just got ahead of him when crossing the imaginary finish line.

I side brake and punched my hands in the air in triumph. Erol wasn't happy, but he's such a sore loser.

"Aggrah! Don't get too cocky outlaw! Next time, we race for keeps! And your head will be my trophy!" Erol growled then put down his mask and flew away

"Ahhh blow it out the other ear. You were bottle fed weren't you?" Daxter called after him

I crossed my arms in satisfaction. I'd beaten Erol. Kiera will probably hear from word of mouth and might double think things. Well I hope so because I'm not going to talk to he now. She'll never believe me. I directed the Zoomer out of there and off to do another mission.

* * *

**Kiera**

I saw it. I saw everything. I saw Jak coming in, in a Zoomer and Erol coming in behind shouting his racing challenge. The hatred he had for Jak just burned in his eyes. Was it possible that Erol feels threatened by Jak? Maybe Jak is a better racer than Erol. Oh I don't know...

If Erol is this hateful to Jak then...oh dear Mar... he's been lying to me. All this time, lying to me. Jak maybe a 'monster' but he doesn't do drugs, or murder people, or whatever Erol's sick mind has produced. What was I thinking? How could I been deceived so easily? I've been so stupid. I've such a bitch to Jak.

Jak flew away on his Zoomer. I felt guilty. Very guilty. Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at him. I was afraid that he was this monster that killed people and wasn't the boy I fell in love with.

_He's probably still the boy you fell in love with_

Maybe I am being too irrational about the whole thing. Jak's been through a lot and he needs me, more than ever, to complete what ever he has heart set on doing. I should have been supportive but instead I persecuted him just like everyone else. I'm such a jerk.

Would he forgive me? Would he love me again? Does he love me? Can I forgive myself?

I turned to head back to the garage. I'll tell him. When he comes for the Class 1 Race then I'll tell him how I feel.

* * *

**Jak**

As I Zoomed off I suddenly felt satisfied. I saw Kiera before I left. In a glimpse I saw her expression. I knew she'd understand. She's a smart girl and maybe realizes that Erol is an asshole. She might still love me. I thought of her constantly throughout the two years that we were apart and these fears have come true. The fear of rejection.

Maybe one day she'll understand that I may have changed but I still love her. That race proved it for me. I just couldn't let Erol get his grimy little hands on her again. He'd been manipulating her and probably caused her to turn against me. Maybe that's why she felt the way she felt. Maybe Erol said something to her that made her so aggressive towards me... Ashelin hadn't helped either. I know Kiera can get possessive at times and get jealous.

_This means she still loves you. If she's possessive and getting jealous over you then she loves you._

I smiled as the Zoomer turned through the metropolis. Maybe she still loves me. I hope she does and maybe I'll be ready to forgive her later. But not now, I've got revenge to complete and later an Erol to beat. I gave a manic smile as I made my way to the Underground Hideout.

* * *

**The End**

Hope you'd enjoyed it.

I'm not a romantic type of person so don't be too hard on me!

**Please review**. You don't have to but it will be much appreciated! 


End file.
